Scars
by ShadowJay
Summary: When Zuko kidnaps Katara, the last thing he expects is to be captured by general Zhao shortly after. Will their journey together draw them together or apart? Do water and fire balance or destroy eachother? Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've decided to write a Zutara fic! I'm not sure how long it will be, but I hope you enjoy! Please review if you have the time! Much love! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the avatar character, etc... Just like to play around and create alternate plotlines!**

 **Current rating: T**

The dryness of the small earth kingdom the gang (Sokka, Aang, and Katara) was gathering supplies in was unbearable. Ever since the fire nation's cruel empire spread the world grew more and more scorched. The swelter of heat and ash left Katara feeling incurably off kilter. Her lack of element left her nearly as irritable as Sokka, which was quite the accomplishment considering his whining was constant.

So, when Katara heard word of a nearby pond her excitement was off the walls. She said a quick goodbye to the boys and practically sprinted the mile and a half to the water. The last half mile, which was purely forest, slowed her down considerably. "Where's Oppa when you need him." She huffed to herself as she trudged through the dry dirt beneath her bare feet.

When she finally reached the pond she couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. The thin earth bender top she had purchased earlier that week to blend in came off easily, but the heavily buttoned pants began to build her impatience.

She then looked out at the water. It was a small pond surrounded by trees on one side, and a large boulder on the other. It was fed via a small creek leading back into the trees opposite her. The sparkling water called her and she answered, diving in without a thought. The minute she made contact she sighed with pleasure. She felt balanced, at home.

Just as she finished up rinsing the ashy grime from her hair she saw something peculiar. The blood drained from her face as realization slammed into her violently.

She fell deep underwater, held her breath, and swam covertly back to the section of shore with her clothing. She got out of the water as quickly as she could without making noise, bended the water from herself and sloppily threw back on her clothes.

By this point the visitor, a young man clothed in a black tunic, had noticed her. Her hands quivered, whether from anticipation or nerves she didn't know. The figure man, or boy rather, was 20 feet away from her by now and she could see the elegant waves of fire extending from each finger tip as if he were a walking candle.

You have the advantage, she thought optimistically to herself, don't let him intimidate you. "Can I help you with something?" She called out, her voice hard and guarded. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, always so polite." The voice said bitterly.

She knew that voice and her heart and hope dropped in her chest. Zuko. He had been bending long before her and there was no chance she could beat him one on one. "Zuko of the Fire Nation, always so pleasant." She responded with a flash of a grin. His jaw clenched under the hood of his tunic before he threw it off revealing a new head of hair.

"Oh no. We can't call you ponytail behind your back anymore." She said snidely. Sokka would be proud of that one. Sokka. Aang. She had to protect them. His jaw clenched further. "I'm not here to chit chat with a measly water peasant. Where is the Avatar?"

This time her jaw clenched. "We both know I'm not going to tell you that." He nodded, turned, and threw a fireball straight for her. She felt the heat of it on the side of her face, narrowly avoiding it. She pulled a water whip and lashed at him, but he evaporated it with a wave of his hand.

He stepped closer again and again until she was backed into the forest. She pulled water from her satchel and quickly threw it against him, freezing it once it made contact. She knew it wouldn't last, but it gave her a head start. She rushed past him and threw herself into the lake as he melted the ice prison on his body quickly.

The next thing he did left her frozen. He pulled a small device from his tunic. The next thing she knew her arm was bleeding. A small piece of metal stuck out of it. She looked at it quizzically before passing out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Katara woke up she was shivering. She curled into herself violently, trying to save some body heat. Her damp hair dripped down her even damper clothes. Her toes felt numb.

She raised her head to search her surroundings. She was in a small, dark cave. She could tell Zuko was watching her by the two golden orbs staring across the cave. I can outrun him, she thought to herself assuredly. I can do it. She attempted to wrench herself up, only to find herself unable to move. She grunted in frustration.

"What is this?" She yelled angrily. She tried to keep fear out of her voice, but it crept in nevertheless. "It'll wear off in a few hours." He replied, trying to sound bored, but she could tell he was pleased with himself. She tightened her jaw in a miserable attempt to keep her teeth from chattering; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

She heard him sigh and get up. As he approached her she felt fear strike her violently. What was he doing? She felt every impulse to run away and never stop, but she whatever he drugged her with kept her from doing so.

He stopped right in front of her and dropped onto his knees. She braced herself for a slap or punch and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Coward, she thought to herself, keep your eyes open and fight. Yet when she felt Zuko touch her it wasn't a slap or some other kind of abuse.

He hovered his hands in front of her, close enough to occasionally make unintentional contact, and slowly warmed her. The water began to evaporate from her skin and hair. Every part of her wanted to yell at him to get away from her, to stop, but she was in utter shock.

Once he was done he grabbed a blanket of sorts next to him and laid it on her gently. He then returned to his side of the cave. "I didn't need your help." She said through bared teeth, finally gaining reason. But her mind was twisting in her head with confusion. Why was he so gentle and kind? Why did he help me after kidnapping me? Why did he drug me rather than burn me?

"I need you alive if I'm going to catch the Avatar. Now shut up and go to sleep." She didn't respond, but she also didn't sleep.

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I would appreciate reviews SO much if you have the time! Also feel free to message me if you have any questions! I should be updating within the next few days. What are your thoughts?**

 **xx**

 **Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Ren, I have yet to receive any reviews on the first chapter on this story and was just curious as to if you guys think I should continue or start anew. What do you think? Let me know! xx**


End file.
